Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #1: 10 Jun 2015 Current Issue :Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #2: 15 Jul 2015 Next Issue :Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #3: 26 Aug 2015 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #2 Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #1 Captain Marvel #15 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Captain Marvel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-21, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #12-13 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130594 *'Essential Captain Marvel, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #22-35, 37-46, plus Marvel Feature #12 & Iron Man vol. 1 #55 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145362 *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain Marvel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #12-13. "Branded a traitor by the vicious Col. Yon-Rogg for defending the people of Earth, Captain Mar-Vell assumes the human identity of Walter Lawson and becomes our planet's protector against an awesome array of interstellar enemies." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167560 *'Captain Marvel: First Contact' - Collects vol. 4 #0-6. " Son of the legendary Mar-Vell, Genis continues the legacy left by his Kree-warrior father. There's a catch, though Genis shares a body with Rick Jones, long-time Avengers ally, and only one can exist on Earth at any given moment. Hijinks ensue! Rick is trying to figure out what his life holds for him. He's trying to work things out with his estranged wife, Marlo, and trying to understand what it means to be a hero. Genis, on the other hand, is trying to acclimate to Earth, Rick, and a world full of dangers. Will this unlikely duo be able to get along long enough to save the world??" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107916 *'Captain Marvel, vol. 1: Nothing to Lose' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "He is the son of Mar-Vell, once the greatest warrior the galaxy had ever known. Spawned in a test tube and prematurely aged to maturity, Genis now struggles to fill the boots of his late father--the boots of Captain Marvel. Therein lies the problem. For Genis has inherited his father's greatest gift, the ability of Cosmic Awareness, a oneness with the universe that allows him to know what will happen, what may happen, and what should happen to every living thing in the universe. You might think such knowledge would drive a person mad... and you'd be right." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111042 *'Captain Marvel, vol. 2: Coven' - Collects vol. 5 #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113061 *'Captain Marvel, vol. 3: Crazy Like a Fox' - Collects vol. 5 #13-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113401 *'Captain Marvel, vol. 4: Odyssey' - Collects vol. 5 #19-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115307 *'Secret Invasion: Captain Marvel' - Collects vol. 6 #1-5. & Civil War: The Return. "An accident in the Negative Zone propels Captain Marvel from the past to the present day. Now, he must come to terms not only with his own impending death, but with the way the world has changed in the time he has been gone." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124225 *'Captain Marvel, vol. 1: In Pursuit of Flight' - Collects vol. 7 #1-6. "Ace pilot. Legendary Avenger. One hundred percent pure bad-^&*. Carol Danvers has a new name, a new mission - and all the power she needs to make her own life a living hell. As the new Captain Marvel, Carol is forging from a challenge from her past! It's a firefight in the sky as the Banshee Squadron debut - but who are the Prowlers, and where has Carol seen them before? And how does secret NASA training program Mercury 13 fit in? Witness Captain Marvel in blazing battlefield action that just may change the course of history! Avengers Time Travel Protocols: engage!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165495 *'Captain Marvel, vol. 2: Down' - Collects vol. 7 #7-12. "Former Captain Monica Rambeau returns, but what's her problem with Earth's new Mightiest Hero? What threat is lurking below the ocean's surface? And can both Captain Marvels stop it before they get ship wrecked? Then: Carol finally returns home, but is changed. What is weakening Captain Marvel's powers? How will the lifelong high-flyer react when she discovers that she can no longer fly?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165509 *'Avengers: The Enemy Within' - Collects vol. 7 #13-14 & 17, plus Avengers: The Enemy Within #1 & Avengers Assemble #16-17. - *'Captain Marvel, vol. 1: Higher, Further, Faster, More' - Collects vol. 8 #1-6. "As Carol Danvers comes to a crossroads with a new life and new romance, she makes a dramatic decision that will alter the course of her life — and the entire Marvel Universe — in the months to come. But as Carol takes on a mission to return an alien girl to her homeworld, she lands in the middle of an uprising against the Galactic Alliance and the Spartax! Investigating the forced resettlement of Rocket Girl’s people, Carol discovers that she has a history with the man behind the plot. But when the bad guy tries to blackmail Carol and turn the Avengers against her, it’s payback time!" - *'Captain Marvel, vol. 2: Stay Fly' - Collects vol. 8 #7-12. "Captain Marvel’s space adventure with her pet cat, Chewie, continues! But when they have an unexpected alien visitor, Carol learns that Rocket Raccoon was right: There’s more to Chewie than meets the eye! Chewie is a Flerkin…and a mom to hundreds! Is this the end for Carol and her pet?" - *'Captain Marvel, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 8 #12-15. "Captain Marvel’s time as an astronomical Avenger has pitted her against some of the worst the galaxy has to offer. But now, the Haffensye Consortium has finally caught up to Carol and Tic! Carol was barely able to survive the last time she squared off against the Haffensye — will she be so lucky again? And when bloodthirsty space pirates attack, will Captain Marvel find herself in way over her head? Place your bets!" - - (forthcoming, August 2015) *'Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps' - Collects vol. 7 #17 & Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #1-4. "After explosive events take the squad by surprise, Captain Marvel and her Carol Corps are determined to never again be left in the dark. Together, they begin a secret and highly dangerous campaign, but chasing secrets quickly brings trouble to Hala Field — and now it’s Corps vs. Corps!" - - (forthcoming, November 2015) Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain Marvel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #12-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118217 *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain Marvel, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #10-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124306 *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain Marvel, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #22-33, plus Iron Man vol. 1 #55. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130152 *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain Marvel, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #34-46. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158774 *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain Marvel, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #47-57, plus Avengers vol. 1 Annual #7 & Marvel Two-in-One Annual #2. - *'Secret Invasion: Captain Marvel' - Collects vol. 6 #1-5. & Civil War: The Return. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133038 Digital *'Captain Marvel, vol. 1: In Pursuit of Flight' - Collects vol. 7 #1-6. - *'Captain Marvel, vol. 1: Higher, Further, Faster, More' - Collects vol. 8 #1-6. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kelly Sue DeConnick. Artist/Covers: David Lopez. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-62, 1968-1979 (Mar-Vell) * Volume 2: #1-2, 1989-1994 (Monica Rambeau) * Volume 3: #1-6, 1995-1996 (Genis-Vell) * Volume 4: #0-35, 1999-2002 (Genis-Vell) * Volume 5: #1-25, 2002-2004 (Genis-Vell) * Volume 6: #1-5, 2008 (Khn-nr) * Volume 7: #1-17, 2012-2013 (Carol Danvers) * Volume 8: #1-15, 2014-2015 (Carol Danvers) Future Publication Dates :Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #3: 26 Aug 2015 :Captain Marvel & The Carol Corps #4: 23 Sep 2015 News & Features * 10 Nov 2014 - Oh Captain My Captain: How Carol Danvers Became Marvel’s Biggest Female Hero Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero